fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos (Battle of the Eight Essences)
Chaos is the eldest being in all of existence as well as the oldest of the Higher Primordial Beings and, by extension, of the whole Primordial Beings species Chaos represents darkness in all of existence, his darkness are divided in three: Nothingness (Abyss), Cataclysms (Armageddon) and Destruction (Abbadon). Backstory Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing, nothing but an infinite and eternal void of darkness, known as Chaos, when Asherah appeared, she repelled darkness and Chaos always thought it was a war declaration and an agression. While Asherah introduced creation and made seven beings of pure light known as Archangels, Chaos, like his two younger siblings, didn't created anything. Chaos attacked Asherah, Pandora helped Asherah, Chaos was killed, as Darkness and Light can't exist without each others, Asherah soon died too, however, she cut Chaos' body into two parts later known as the Darkness-From-Above and as the Darkness-From-Below. After centuries, Darkness-From-Above made the Darkest Offsprings and the Darkness-From-Below made the Ancient Gods. Appearance and Personality Chaos' appeareance varies greatly. He can take any shape or form he wants. Most of the time, he appears as a black-haired man with yellow eyes, Chaos is always dressed in black clothes. Chaos' personality was splitted in three and so, there's no way to know which of the Darkest Offsprings he was close to. It seems that Chaos himself act as cold calm-minded mastermind. He rarely rises his voice when speaking. Chaos greatly loved all his siblings but Asherah, he hated the concept of creation and existence as a whole as he was nothingness, it's seen that he usually thanks peoples who help or helped him and that he never lies. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Lawful Evil '''Date of Birth: Never born Birthplace: '''Never born '''Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: '''Pandora, Martwy, Lesser Primordial Beings (Especially Appolyon), Abbadon and being in dark places '''Dislikes: '''Asherah, Archangels, Angels and light '''Eye Color: Yellow, in human form Hair Color: Black, in human form Hobbies: None Values: '''Total destruction '''Martial Status: Single Status: Deceased Affiliation: Himself and Daevites Previous Affiliation: '''Pandora and Martwy '''Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIMr1H1wzos First Apparition] Ressurection Powers and abilities Tier: 1-A '''(As a Higher Primordial Being, he's stronger than Appolyon, Jesus, Chronos and Choros, Chaos could destroy an entire Omniverse with a mere hand gesture) '''Name: '''Chaos, Darkness, Corrupter, Destroyer '''Origin: Battle of the Eight Essences Gender: 'Genderless, appears as male '''Age: '''Unapplicable, Infinite '''Classification: '''Primordial Being of Darkness '''Powers and abilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Cosmic Awareness, Umbrakinesis (Type 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Dark Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Type 5, 8 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Shapeshifting (ideal transformation), Creation (can create anything which is connected his aspect), Dimensional Travel (Can travel around Omniverse), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Chaos can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, but usually he turns them to Daevites), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, As being a conceptual being), Demonic Magic (Type 3), Corruption (Type 3, via darkness. As original darkness he can easily corrupt almost anyone, even from afar) Aspect Aura (gloomy, despair and fear-inducing. Chaos can spreads his aspect around him by his aura), Absorption (Darkness can absord other life forms, powers, even whole space-time continuum if wanted to), Existence Erasure (Chaos can if he wanted to erase even concepts from existence), Power Nullification (Via concept manipulation), Power Bestowal (Chaos can grant his powers to others, something he usually do as a reward), Power Mimicry (Chaos can use a dark variation of a power, for example, after seeing Asherah use the light sphere against him, Chaos made a darkness sphere),' Resistance (To reality warping, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time and conceptual manipulations, existence erasure. Chaos survived Asherah's attack for thousands of years and as a Primordial Being transcends things such as space, time or even existence, one of his pieces being the Nothingness) 'Attack Potency:' '''Outerverse level '(He was able to destroy an entire Omniverse) Speed: Omnipresence '(He is anywhere darkness is) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Chaos is the strongest of the Primordials on par with his siblings) 'Striking Strength: Outerversal '(Chaos is the strongest of the Primordials on par with his siblings) 'Durability: Outerverse level '(Chaos was able to survive Asherah's attack for thousands of years) 'Stamina: Irrelevant (Chaos can never lack of stamina) Range: Irrelevant (Chaos can attack anywhere darkness is) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius (Chaos was the first entity ever and all of his children were extremely clever) Weaknesses: * Light (Chaos' concept is darkness so he can be weakened if he's in a realm where there's only light) Key: Chaos Feats: ''' *Destroyed many multiverses *Corrupted Lucifer to the point she felt *Technically killed Asherah Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia * Chaos ironically is the god of nothingness in Greek Mythology ** The Aspect of Nothingness is Abyss, a part of Chaos ** In greek mythology, darkness is Erebus/Erebos * All Daevites are related to Chaos in some ways Category:Darkness Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elemental Users Category:Omnipresent